Friction
by Lemonade Factory
Summary: Eriol did not listen to Syaoran but continued to grind against him slow and hard. "What's the matter Syaoran? Don't like foreplay?" Strong Lemon E/Sy EriolxSyaoran


**Friction**

**By, Lemonade Factory**

Disclaimer: Don't own CCS

My first lemon. Hope you like it.

--

Syaoran closed the door to his bathroom and leaned against it with a sigh. He needed a release.

Unbuttoning his jeans, his hand enclosed around his long hard length and he started to pump hard.

Earlier today, Eriol had saved him from almost being run over by a car. He was pressed against him on a wall and Syaoran couldn't forget that delicious friction he felt as the tightness in his pants rubbed against Eriol's.

Syaoran groaned as he remembered that moment, that friction, that wonderful body against his, those eyes filled with worry and something else he couldn't recognize. Soon he released with a moan and shouted Eriol's name in rapture. God he wanted him so bad.

Syaoran re-buttoned his jeans, cleaned up and exited the bathroom as his mom knocked on his door.

"Syaoran, Eriol came over to visit. Should I send him up?"

Syaoran had an idea and smirked.

"Yeah mom, thanks."

Eriol entered the seemingly empty room, Syaoran hiding behind the door.

"Syaoran? Where are you?"

Syaoran came up from behind Eriol, placing both hands on Eriol's hips and pulling him close until his aching hardness was pressed against Eriol's butt. He knew it was a risk but he wanted this so bad. Eriol froze, Syaoran's hot breath against his ear sending a shiver down his spine.

"Eriol, I want you. I am so fucking horny for you and I want to take. you. right. now."

Eriol turned his head to the side a little.

"What if I don't let you?"

"I'll take you anyways."

"My, my, Syaoran. You wouldn't rape me, would you?"

Syaoran's hands traveled from Eriol's hips, up his chest, grazing his nipples, and over his shoulders as he hugged Eriol from behind tightly.

"I might."

Eriol stepped away from the hug and turned around, looking at Syaoran's face. He smiled a little.

"I was kidding. I permit you to...you know."

"Fuck you senseless?"

Eriol didn't reply but started to nibble and lick Syaoran's neck as he lifted Syaoran's leg to his hip. He did the same with Syaoran's other leg, lifting him off the ground. Eriol kissed the hickey he left on Syaoran's neck as he rammed Syaoran against the wall. Syaoran could feel Eriol's organ pressed against his own and experienced that delicious friction once more. He groaned in deep pleasure. Eriol slowly grinded up against Syaoran and that friction, their jeans, their want, it all felt so good. Eriol continued to grind slow and hard against Syaoran. Syaoran could feel every single inch of Eriol's erection grind against his own and groaned loudly. It was torture but it felt absolutely mind blowing.

"F-faster."

Eriol did not listen to Syaoran but continued to grind against Syaoran slow and hard.

"What's the matter Syaoran? Don't like foreplay?"

Syaoran gritted his teeth.

"No but if you continue I will release and where's the fun in that?"

Suddenly Eriol thrusted quickly against him and Syaoran groaned loudly. He threw his head back as Eriol grinded hard and fast against him and that delicious friction. Syaoran fisted his hands in Eriol's hair as he groaned out an," Oh shit."

As soon as it started, it stopped, and Eriol set him down softly. There was silence except for their panting of breath. And then they kissed. It was an explosive kiss from all of the pent up sexual frustration. Eriol moaned loudly into the kiss as he reached down and squeezed Syaoran's ass, making him jump in surprise. He took off Syaoran's shirt and pants as Syaoran was taking off his shirt. Right as he was about to pull down Syaoran's boxers, he was stopped.

Syaoran's hand inched over and cupped it in between Eriol's legs, the area completely soaked with precum. He pressed his hand there tightly. Eriol moaned, wanting more of Syaoran's warmth against him. Syaoran's hand still cupped between Eriol's legs, he backed Eriol against his bed. He then unbuttoned Eriol's jeans and slid them and his boxers down until he was completely naked. Then he sat Eriol down. Eriol didn't know what was going to happen until Syaoran kneeled down and took Eriol's length in his hot mouth. Eriol groaned in ecstasy at the warmth of his mouth as Syaoran sucked on him hard. Eriol gave a little thrust in Syaoran's mouth and the pent up release came quickly. Fuck it felt so good. Syaoran swallowed it all down and licked up the remaining drops he missed.

Syaoran stood up and Eriol pulled down Syaoran's boxers before sitting his naked body down between his legs, back facing him. Syaoran rested his head back on Eriol's shoulder as Eriol grabbed Syaoran's member in his hand and pumped hard and fast. Syaoran groaned and thrusted into Eriol's warm hand and panted roughly. Eriol nibbled on Syaoran's ear and Syaoran could feel Eriol growing very hard against his naked butt and moaned loudly, wishing Eriol had also entered into him from behind. But Eriol had other ideas.

Soon Syaoran released into Eriol's hands and onto the bed and Eriol licked his hand clean before pushing Syaoran to lie on his back on the bed. He entered two fingers into Syaoran's entrance and pumped hard. Back and forth. A third finger. A fourth finger. Syaoran moaned. As soon as Eriol felt Syaoran was loose enough, he took his finger out and licked up Syaoran's juices before positioning himself to enter him.

One inch. Another. Eriol entered Syaoran inch by inch slowly. Syaoran played with Eriol's hair and sighed in pleasure.

"Eriol, I'm not a girl."

With that said, Syaoran thrusted up and Eriol was buried to the hilt in him. Syaoran moaned. It all felt so good. Eriol pushed out a little and rammed hard into Syaoran. God, he was so tight and warm. He continued the rhythm of thrusting into Syaoran and Syaoran met him halfway. Eriol grabbed Syaoran's neglected member and pumped it tightly, matching the thrusts. Syaoran groaned loudly as he scraped his nails on Eriol's back. They both kissed each other hard and Syaoran released as Eriol exited him and he released on the bed. They both panted roughly and stared at each other lovingly. Eriol lay down beside him and sighed in completion.

Syaoran looked over at Eriol and grinned devilishly as he turned Eriol over, lying on his front. Syaoran flipped himself over to sit on the back of Eriol's thighs, grabbed Eriol's butt cheeks and entered him from behind. They both groaned in pleasure as Syaoran thrusted into him. His hands went from Eriol's butt to his hips and under. He grabbed Eriol's member and merely clutched and released as he continued to thrust into him. Sensing his release coming up, Syaoran released on the bed and Eriol on his hand. He lay back down on the bed and Eriol climbed on top of him. Syaoran sighed happily as he fell asleep with Eriol glued against him, Syaoran's legs wrapped around Eriol's hips and their organs pressed together tightly.

Eriol murmured and grinded against Syaoran in his sleep.

Syaoran sighed. It was going to be a long night.

The End.

--

Please review my story. Criticism accepted but no flames please.


End file.
